Scalpel et boule de gomme
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil] Une petite suite d'OS sur Law et Luffy à l'occasion des 24h du FoF.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, on connait la rengaine.

 **Note :** Salut à tous ! À l'occasion des **24h du FoF** , j'ai décidé de faire un nouveau recueil et d'écrire exclusivement sur Law et Luffy. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais faire du LawLu, mais même si j'adore ce couple (certainement autant que le Roci/Doffy, pour vous dire), et bah bordel c'est trop dur d'écrire sur eux. Mais je vais essayer.  
Le but de ce défi est d'écrire pendant 24h d'affilée, de minuit à minuit le 14 Juillet (pour fêter l'anniversaire du FoF), sur des thèmes différents qui sont donné à peu près toutes les deux heures en moyenne.

 **Warning :** J'écris et publie sans relecture, parce que je suis déjà à la bourre dans les thèmes et que je suis déjà complètement crevée.

x

* * *

.

 **SCALPEL ET BOULE DE GOMME**

 _Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé._

.

* * *

x

Law se sentait ridicule, et le mot était faible.

Seulement, il n'existait pas de mots assez puissant pour exprimer à quel point il se sentait ridicule alors il se contenta de penser qu'il l'était.

Après tout, sa vie ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand chose et chaque jour il lui semblait qu'il découvrait des nouveaux degrés d'absurdité, en particulier depuis qu'ils avaient pris la mer avec le Barto Club sur le navire le plus perturbant qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ou peut-être que la place se jouait avec le navire de Donquixote Doflamingo, se dit-il en revoyant la figure de proue se dessiner dans son esprit.

Mais Law n'avait pas envie de penser à Doflamingo. Il avait envie de penser à n'importe quoi sauf à Doflamingo.

Ses yeux descendirent sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et tenta de se rassurer en songeant que la fête battait encore son plein, qu'énormément d'alcool avait coulé, qu'il en coulerait encore beaucoup et que personne ne remarquerait jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : trouver Chapeau de Paille.

Trouver Chapeau de Paille n'était jamais un challenge en soi, et c'est ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

D'une façon assez surprenante, le jeune capitaine n'était pas au milieu du bruit et de la foule, ni même sur la figure de proue mais il semblait somnoler à la poupe du navire. Cependant, quand Law s'approcha, il releva son chapeau et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

Law posa devant le jeune homme une boîte repas avec une négligence factice et s'attendait déjà à le voir sauter dessus sans se poser de question.

— Rôti, s'extasia Chapeau de Paille en salivant puis son regard plongea dans le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Traffy ?

Ses narines étaient encore dilatées, se délectant du fumet que dégageait la viande mais il n'y toucha pas. Law s'assit sur les planches du pont, à côté de son allié et contempla le ciel.

— C'est juste une tradition qu'on avait dans mon pays natal, commença-t-il en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de Flevance, il préférait éviter d'avoir à gérer les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient ensuite.

— De donner de la viande ?

Chapeau de Paille était clairement impatient, cela s'entendait dans sa voix mais son aura dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui réchauffe et qui le faisait se sentir bien. Qui donnait l'impression que tout serait facile.

— Non, répondit Law et il sourit malgré lui. Non, normalement quand on voulait remercier quelqu'un, on lui offrait des fleurs.

— C'est stupide, ça se mange pas les fleurs. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me remercier.

Le sourire de Law disparut. L'impression, juste. En vrai, il fallait toujours que le jeune pirate complique tout. Law avait-il réellement besoin de tout expliquer en détail pour que cet idiot comprenne ?

— Bon, vu que ça a rien à voir avec la viande, je peux la manger ?

Pour imaginer son propos, son ventre se mit à grogner. Law se sentait dépité, prenant conscience qu'il était incapable de vraiment se confier.

— Ouais, je suppose, marmonna-t-il, distrait.

Sans plus attendre, Chapeau de Paille se jeta sur la boîte en déclarant son amour pour les boîtes repas en profita pour vanter les mérites des casse-croute de pirate que Sanji préparait toujours au début de chaque nouvelle aventure.

Cependant, il se figea en contemplant le contenu.

— Elle est marrante cette viande.

Puis, aussitôt, il haussa les épaules, jugeant certainement que cela n'avait pas d'importance tant que c'était comestible et s'apprêta à l'engouffrer.

— Il n'y a pas de fleurs, en pleine mer.

La bouffe grande ouverte, la boîte à moitié dans sa bouche, Chapeau de Paille baragouina quelque chose que Law décrypta comme un « Quoi ? »

— Il n'y avait pas de fleurs, puis je me suis dit que tu n'en aurais rien à foutre d'avoir des fleurs, alors j'ai improvisé.

L'homme-caoutchouc retira la boîte de sa bouche et regarda de nouveau le rôti dont Law avait modifié la forme pour en faire un morceau de viande en forme de fleur. Pour un peu, il aurait eu envie sauter par-dessus bord.

— Merci, dit-il à la place.

Le rôti disparut aussitôt et sembla descendre directement dans l'estomac de Chapeau de Paille. Ce dernier rit de bon cœur en se tapant le ventre, la boîte vide.

— Pourquoi me remercier ?

— Voir Doflamingo tomber, j'attendais ce moment depuis plus de dix ans...

L'autre pirate haussa les épaules.

— J'aurais quand même botté le cul de Mingo.

Law ne voulait pas ravoir cette discussion, l'entendre dire qu'il avait battu ce type pour une histoire de déjeuner. Law avait dépensé sa vie entière à la chute de Doflamingo et cela lui donnait juste le tournis.

— Et ça veut dire que je dois t'offrir des fleurs ?

Law écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait mais Chapeau de Paille posa sa main sur l'immense cicatrice qui barrait son torse. Cependant, Law n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'autre s'était déjà décidé :

— Ouep, c'est décidé, je t'offrirai des fleurs !

.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient accosté sur un éléphant gigantesque, que Law avait finalement retrouvé tout son équipage et qu'il avait eu le temps d'oublier les délires débiles du gamin au chapeau de paille, celui-ci avait débarqué comme un boulet de canon, le percutant de plein fouet. Il éclata de rire, assis sur le ventre de Law sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du fait qu'il l'écrasait et il glissa sous son nez un... amas de fleurs complètement détruites.

— On est quitte, maintenant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire si grand et si brillant que Law en fut chamboulé.

Puis, il était reparti comme il était venu et Law, étalé sur le sol, clignait des yeux comme un idiot.

À côté de lui, il pouvait entendre des rires et des sifflements.

— Bande de cinglés, râla-t-il, ça a rien à voir avec ce que vous croyez.

L'hilarité redoubla, mais Law décida que cela ne le dérangeait pas forcément que ses amis ne comprennent pas, et que cela ne reste qu'entre Luffy et lui.

x

* * *

x

 _Essayer d'être IC avec un thème pareil, c'était cauchemardesque. Que ce soit dit. x)_

 _(J'crois que j'ai honte de ce texte, même si la chute me fait marrer.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, on connait la rengaine.

 **Note :** Voici un nouvel OS ! J'ai honte du temps que j'ai mis pour le pondre. D'ailleurs, je préviens d'avance que j'ai complètement paumé le thème en cours de route. Ou disons plutôt que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'exploiter au fil de ma rédaction. J'avoue ne pas trop m'en préoccuper ou m'en vouloir car j'ai réussi à écrire sur un sujet que je voulais vraiment exploiter avec Luffy.  
Ce n'est pas abouti, mais on va dire que c'était un premier essai puisque je n'arrive pas à faire mieux.  
Et puis, on a jamais assez de textes sur Law et Luffy de toute façon.

 **Warning :** J'écris et publie sans relecture, parce que je suis morte de fatigue. Et j'ai passé le recueil en rating T, parce qu'on va parler de sexe, les gars ! (Ouais, avec Luffy !)

 _Et merci à ChocOlive et Aurore pour leurs reviews. Z'êtes trop chouettes, les filles._

x

* * *

.

 **SCALPEL ET BOULE DE GOMME**

 **#02**

 _« Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte. » (Albert Camus)_

.

* * *

x

Il y avait des choses que Luffy ne comprenait pas, des tas même, mais il ne s'en était jamais réellement préoccupé. Les informations se filtraient automatiquement dans son esprit et ne retenait que l'essentiel. Un esprit simple, un esprit d'idiot peut-être, mais cela fonctionnait alors cela lui allait très bien.

Et il y avait d'autres choses qu'il comprenait mais dont il se foutait, tout simplement. Comme cette fois où, enfant, il avait surpris Shanks et Makino s'enlacer dans l'ombre de la nuit, derrière le bar. Ou lorsque Dadan leur avait expliqué comment on faisait des enfants. Luffy s'en foutait de savoir comme il pouvait faire des enfants.

Luffy allait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, alors il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'en avoir si l'envie lui prenait mais il y avait eu Ace, alors il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie un jour.

Et rien de tout ce qui pouvait s'en approchait ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Parfois, à bord du Merry, le thème du sexe avait été abordé dans le dortoir des garçons, et Luffy avait écouté d'une oreille distraite parce qu'on lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse à donner.

Luffy n'était pas étranger à l'excitation et au désir, mais il ne ressentait ces sensations que pour la nourriture ou l'aventure. Jamais cela ne s'était manifesté par une érection. Son corps n'avait jamais réagi à quoi que ce soit de cette façon. Et alors qu'ils avaient continué leur conversation et s'étaient hurlés dessus en apprenant que l'un ou l'autre s'était masturbé dans cette même pièce en pensant que les autres dormaient, l'image d'Ace, prostré dans sa couche en pleurant de rage s'était formée dans son esprit. Même Ace, qui avait presque craché à la figure de Dadan sous le coup de la fureur à la simple idée qu'on puisse attendre de lui de faire un bébé, même son corps à lui avait réagi.

Les autres avaient trouvé ça bizarre, même Zoro avait été vaguement surpris malgré son indifférence pour la chose, et Usopp s'était demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de son Fruit du Démon.

Luffy, lui, avait décidé qu'il s'en foutait. Cela ne lui avait jamais manqué, alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

La conversation lui était revenu vaguement à l'esprit, bien plus tard, alors qu'il prenait son bain et que Robin, assis derrière lui, lui frottait le dos.

Nami devenait furieuse et leur faisait payer à coups de poing et de berries quand ils avaient le malheur de s'approcher dans la salle de bains quand elle se lavait. Robin, quant à elle, y était parfaitement indifférente même si Luffy était le seul garçon qui ne s'était jamais glissé avec elle dans la baignoire.

Une curiosité étrange l'avait traversé, parce que Robin était une utilisatrice d'un Fruit et il lui avait posé la question. Son rire doux avait envahi la pièce et elle lui avait même fait des avances. Robin était belle, c'était quelque chose dont Luffy avait parfaitement conscience. Robin était agréable à regarder, lui-même ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il aimait Robin.

Son manque de réaction ne l'avait pas inquiété, cela avait même fait rire Robin lorsqu'il avait déclaré que c'était plus agréable quand elle lui frottait le dos.

Luffy s'en foutait même, parce que le rire plein de vie de Robin était un de ces trésors pour lequel il était prêt à brûler tous les drapeaux du monde.

.

Luffy ne cherchait jamais à se poser de questions ou à réfléchir. C'était inutile parce qu'on ne pouvait changer ce qui était déjà arrivé et on ne pouvait pas non plus prévoir ce qui pouvait se produire dans le futur.

Les choses arrivaient d'elles-mêmes et il les gérait le moment venu, tout simplement. La vie était une aventure en soi, la plus importante de toute, et une aventure ne pouvait en être une si elle n'était pas pleine de surprises et de rebondissements.

Il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait toujours ses compagnons trouver une solution si lui-même n'en avait pas.

Mais parfois, Luffy ne pouvait reposer que sur lui-même, mener ses propres batailles et gérer tout seul la confusion qui pouvait l'animer.

Luffy avait toujours senti le besoin d'avoir les gens qu'il aimait près de lui. Sentir leur présence, s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien là d'une main sur l'épaule ou d'une étreinte complice.

Cela lui avait toujours été suffisant et il avait pensé que cela en aurait toujours été ainsi, qu'il aurait toujours un seul degré d'intimité. L'idée lui allait parfaitement.

Puis était arrivé Traffy.

Traffy, qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un ennemi, un rival. Traffy, qui l'avait vu dans son pire état de faiblesse, qui l'avait vu détruit. Traffy, qui était devenu un allié, un égal...

« Je peux y jeter un œil ? » lui avait-il demandé en pointant son torse du doigt.

Luffy avait hoché la tête et il s'était assis. Il avait l'habitude avec Chopper. Chopper voulait toujours surveiller les blessures et vérifier comment évoluait les cicatrices. Chopper était un excellent médecin, il était même le meilleur médecin que Luffy n'avait jamais croisé et il avait été impressionné par la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse. Luffy avait aussi remarqué les larmes au coin de ses yeux et l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahi, lui faisant comprendre que peut-être même Chopper n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Alors il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir en acceptant de laisser Traffy vérifier son travail.

Ses gestes étaient nets et précis, mais Luffy sentit quelque chose le secouer de l'intérieur au contact de ces doigts parcourant la peau irrégulière. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, le médecin s'était déjà écarté avec un air satisfait et Luffy cligna des yeux en l'observant.

Puis Sanji avait annoncé que c'était l'heure du dîner et, sur le moment, cela lui avait paru nettement plus important, même si cela ne l'avait jamais entièrement quitté.

Luffy n'y avait pas fait attention, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps pour ça car, très vite, les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Pourtant, au milieu de la bataille, il y avait eu quelque chose de presque enivrant de se battre aux côtés de Traffy.

Bien sûr, c'était toujours enivrant de se battre en compagnie de ses compagnons, mais Luffy était leur capitaine et c'était à lui de les protéger, de se charger de l'ennemi le plus puissant, de s'assurer qu'il ne se concentrerait que sur lui le temps que le reste de l'équipage nettoyait tout le reste et le soutenait jusqu'au moment où il donnerait le coup final.

Or, même si Traffy n'avait pas pu se battre jusqu'au bout, Luffy savait qu'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait et il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas pu vaincre Mingo sans son aide et c'était cette réalisation qui lui avait donné la force de se battre jusqu'au bout, de se donner à fond et de vaincre cet ennemi.

Luffy avait toujours eu besoin d'aide, il n'avait jamais pu tout faire tout seul mais c'était quelque chose qu'il acceptait volontiers, il en tirait même une certaine fierté. Il savait qu'il pouvait agir aussi librement parce qu'il avait ses compagnons derrière lui et qu'il serait toujours remis sur la bonne voie s'il faisait des erreurs.

Mais, si Traffy était aussi devenu un ami, un compagnon, Luffy n'était pas son capitaine. C'était différent et il se rendait compte que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait énormément. (À Impel Down et Marineford non, il avait été le capitaine de personne, mais penser à Marineford faisait mal.)

Alors, tout à coup, il se mit à repenser à cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec Robin, des années plus tôt et s'interrogea un instant. Sauf que Luffy n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser des questions, mais à aller chercher directement les réponses.

— Hé ! Dis, Traffy, tu peux me toucher ?

Sa voix sembla résonner dans la pièce et l'air s'alourdit. Il y eut un silence de plomb pendant une brève seconde.

— Quoi ? hoqueta finalement le concerné, qui semblait être abasourdi.

— Me toucher, répéta Luffy en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur la couchette du chirurgien et en le forçant à bouger ses jambes.

Le jeune pirate sentit une vague de malaise dans l'air et Traffy pétrifia à côté de lui.

— C'est une blague ? Je te préviens, si c'est quelqu'un qui t'a dit de me demander ça, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

— Pourquoi ce serait une blague ? s'impatienta Luffy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela devait être si compliqué. Je peux aussi te toucher, si tu veux.

— Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quoi tu parles ?

— De sexe. Tu sais quand même ce que c'est, Traffy ?

Ce dernier plaqua son oreiller sur son visage et y étouffa ce qui ressemblait à un cri.

— Je suis médecin, Chapeau de Paille, évidemment que je sais ce que c'est. Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis juste dit que je voulais essayer.

— Débrouille-toi tout seul.

— Ça ne marche pas.

— Alors trouve quelqu'un, n'importe qui. J'en sais rien, Robin ou...

— Robin a déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas non plus.

— Flatteur pour elle, marmonna le chirurgien.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, la défendit Luffy en croisant les bras. C'est juste que c'est Robin.

— Et tu me demandes à moi, parce que... ?

— Parce que je crois que j'ai aimé la dernière fois.

— Quelle dernière fois ?

— La dernière fois que tu m'as touché.

— Je ne t'ai jamais touché.

— T'es stupide, Traffy.

— Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si je t'avais touché.

— Mais si, quand tu as regardé ma cicatrice.

— Ah.

Traffy marqua une pause, confus.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Ça ?! Non. Chapeau de Paille, je ne t'ai pas _touché_ , je regardais juste comment ta peau s'était réparée après l'opération.

Luffy soupira, impatient. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la manie que Traffy avait à toujours tout compliquer.

— Je m'en fous, c'est pareil. Bon, tu veux bien le refaire ou pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Traffy de soupirer, longuement. Il se redressa dans sa couche et se frotta le visage.

Luffy, lui, regrettait presque d'avoir promis à Robin de ne jamais rien faire s'il ne recevait pas l'autorisation de l'autre personne pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait compris à son regard que c'était important, Robin était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait et elle ne lui aurait jamais fait promettre quelque chose si cela n'était pas essentiel. Il avait confiance en Robin. Cependant, Luffy se sentait fébrile, comme quand ils débutaient une nouvelle aventure, en observant les tatouages couvrant le corps de Traffy. C'était stupide, mais il avait envie de les toucher du bout des doigts.

— Oh là, s'exclama soudain une voix plus loin dans la cabine alors que l'air était devenu de plus en plus dense. Eh, vous êtes au courant qu'on est là quand même et qu'on entend tout, n'est-ce pas ?

— Usopp, intervint la voix autoritaire de Robin, dors.

— Quoi ? Mais comment tu... AÏE !

Luffy grimaça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Robin, mais cela suffit à faire taire Usopp qui se contenta de gémir de douleur dans sa propre couche. Il espérait juste qu'Usopp restait un homme.

— Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda à nouveau Traffy avec une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Sa voix était différente, même s'il n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi et cela lui donnait envie de sourire. Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est important ?

— Je suppose que non, admit Traffy.

Et il tendit sa main pour la poser lentement sur son torse, couvrant la cicatrice de sa paume et un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le cœur de Luffy semblait s'accélérer.

Mince, Robin avait raison. C'était vraiment comme se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure et il avait la sensation qu'elle serait absolument géniale.

x

* * *

x

 _Je vous assure, je n'ai consumé aucune substance psychotrope._

 _Il manque sûrement pas mal de trucs, mais ce sera une excuse pour récidiver._


End file.
